Pudding Pagoda
|released = May 14, 2013 |previous = Fudge Islands |next = Licorice Tower |episode = 26 |levels = 366 - 380 |image = Map 26.jpg |difficulty = Considerably hard}} Pudding Pagoda is the twenty-sixth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the second episode of World Five. This episode was released on May 14, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Sherbet Shogun. Story Before episode: A cat needs Tiffi's help in stopping the Gumzilla monster (aka Bubblegum Troll) from causing massive destruction to the pagoda tower. After episode: The Gumzilla monster turned out to be the bubblegum troll. Tiffi and the bubblegum troll fight with pretzel sticks until he got out to say, "I'll be back! HA HA!" and the cat got happy. New things *Cake Bombs are introduced. They are the first blocker to take up more than one square - they are taking up 4 squares in a 2x2 shape. Levels *Easiest level: Level 373 *Hardest level: Level 377 Pudding Pagoda contains levels 366 to 380. It is a considerably hard episode; it has some medium-hard levels like 366, 374, 375, 376 and 380, and a much harder level, 377. There are 6 jelly levels , 4 ingredient drop levels , 4 candy order levels and 1 timed level . Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *This episode has Alliteration. *The Suzume character originated from Namco's NES game Suzume no Candy, Similar to SEGA's wikipedia:Columns:Columns© *This episode resembles Japan. The mountain at the back layer of the Godzilla and some pink trees resembles this episode as Cherry blossom. The 3-story building resembles the green pagoda in the game. The red rails also match. *In Level 370, the starting layout contains a board full of candy bombs. *All levels in this episode contain Cake Bomb. In Level 373, there are 6 cake bombs in a record. *Some people consider Levels 374-378 to be a Hell's Cluster, but it is easier than the main cluster (180-184). *This episode contains Levels 370 and 374 , where millions of points can be achieved. *Level 376 is the only level in this episode to have 4 colors, and also is the second ingredients level which you have to eliminate 18 ingredients, the first being 357 . *Like Sweet Surprise , this episode starts off with a hard level, 366. *This episode's pathway is the same as Biscuit Bungalow's. *Like Sweet Surprise, this episode start with a hard level. Gallery/Directory File:Pudding.jpg|Facebook Version Cat.png|It's Gumzilla!!! Bubblegumtrollafter.png|Pretzel Katana fight! Catafter.png|Arigatō! 366fb.png|Level 366 - |link=Level 366 367fb.png|Level 367 - |link=Level 367 368fb.png|Level 368 - |link=Level 368 369fb.png|Level 369 - |link=Level 369 370fb.png|Level 370 - |link=Level 370 371fb.png|Level 371 - |link=Level 371 372fb.png|Level 372 - |link=Level 372 373fb.png|Level 373 - |link=Level 373 374before.png|Level 374 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 374 374after.png|Level 374 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 374 375fb.png|Level 375 - |link=Level 375 376fb.png|Level 376 - |link=Level 376 377fb.png|Level 377 - |link=Level 377 378before.png|Level 378 - (Before liquorice swirls settle)|link=Level 378 378after.png|Level 378 - (After liquorice swirls settle)|link=Level 378 379fb.png|Level 379 - |link=Level 379 380fb.png|Level 380 - |link=Level 380 Category:Episodes Category:World Five Category:Released Episodes of 2013